


Pants

by freedomphoenix



Series: The Costume [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Bless Keiji’s overprotective heart, Bless Shoma’s costumes, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating Costumes, Kana and Satoko tried, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Shoma’s butt in a non-explicit way, Shoma is a cutie, Yuzuru Hanyu is kind of dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Yuzuru likes the way Shoma’s costume accentuates his butt. That’s totally platonic right?





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m relatively new to the world of figure skating, but I stumbled upon the magnificence that is Yuzuru. It then lead me to Shoma. And here I am. I really wanted to write a fic because I find their relationship absolutely adorable.

        Yuzuru loved a lot of things: skating, his family, Tracy, Brian, and Javier. He also loved Shoma Uno. He was the sweetest thing, so small, precious, and all Yuzuru wanted to do was keep Shoma in his pocket. Yuzuru had seen the boy age into a mature young man, it almost seemed like at one moment he barely reached his chest and the next thing Yuzuru knew Shoma was wearing tight pants and--

        “Yuzu do you want to eat something?” Javi asks, breaking Yuzuru out of his train of thought. Yuzuru nods excitedly and follows Javi towards the cafeteria. “What were you thinking about so seriously Yuzu?”

        “Tight pants,” Yuzuru says without thinking and immediately covers his mouth. He gestures wildly with his arms as Javier raises an eyebrow.

        “Tight pants?”

        “I no mean to say,” Yuzuru says, “I want to say I like my pants.”

        “You like your pants?” Javi asks incredulously.

        “I thinking about what costume to wear for Gala,” Yuzuru exclaims, nodding his head vigorously to convince not only Javier, but himself. Javier laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

        “Yuzuru come here,” urges Satoko. “Hi Javi, please come eat with us,” she gestures to where a majority of Team Japan is sitting, huddled around a computer screen.

        “What are you doing?” asks Yuzuru in Japanese.

        “We’re looking at the official photos from our events, we’re looking at Shoma’s right now.” Keiji sits in front of the computer clicking through the photos of Shoma during his free skate. Yuzuru gulps and curses the Figure Skating Gods for this exact moment. Shoma’s butt is accentuated by his pants, are those velvet? Yuzuru wants to cry, it seems like the Gods are trying to make fun of him today.

        “You look good Shoma,” compliments Keiji, zooming in on Shoma’s figure, “nice costume too.” Shoma’s cheeks turn slightly red and he nods shyly. The combination of Shoma being adorable and the tight pants make Yuzuru want to simultaneously hug Shoma and run out of the cafeteria.

        “Are you okay Yuzu?” ask Javi, noticing how Yuzuru has gone pale, his fist clenching his jacket in substitution for being unable to squeeze Shoma. Everyone turns around and looks at Yuzuru who grins brightly.

        Yuzuru blesses his wits for working at this moment and ruffles Shoma’s hair, “You look quite powerful Sho-kun!” A small smile blossoms on Shoma’s face and he nods in thanks.

        Javi looks back in forth between the photo on the screen and what is unfolding right in front of him. The gears in his head turning as he tries to figure out what exactly was said to cause a pale Yuzuru. The rest of Team Japan turns back to look through the rest of the pictures of Shoma, and Yuzuru seems to get paler, his fist squeezing tighter. It suddenly clicks when the photos shift to Kaori and Yuzuru lets out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Color returns to his face almost instantly. Javier snickers to himself and pats Shoma firmly on the shoulder.

        “Javier-san?” Shoma looks slightly confused as Javier grins at him.

        “I hope you choose a nice costume for the Gala,” Javier says, he nods at the rest of Team Japan who waves him goodbye as he gestures to his team. Yuzuru splutters and turns red when Javi winks and motions his head towards Shoma.

        “What did he say Yuzuru?” asks Shoma.

        “He said he hopes you wear something nice for the Gala Shoma,” translates Satoko. She laughs to herself as she takes in Yuzuru’s flustered expression.

        “Why?” Shoma tilts his head, confused.

        Keiji grins as he catches on, “Because Yuzuru--”

        “I think that he likes the costume you wore and would like to see something just as nice,” Yuzuru says, regaining ability to speak.

        “Really?” asks Shoma. Yuzuru nods his head a little too quickly trying to convince Shoma. Kaori giggles as she suddenly understands the situation.

        Kana and Satoko make eye contact, “We’re going to hang out with some of the American skaters, would anyone like to join us?” Almost as if struck by lightning everyone except for Shoma stands up.

        “Are you all going?” asks Shoma, confused.

        “International relations,” says Keiji.

        “But you can’t understand English,” says Shoma, confused as to why his roommate suddenly wants to make friends with the American team.

        “Chris will help me,” he pats Chris on the shoulder and promptly turns and leaves. The computer and the rest of Team Japan seem to dissolve into thin air, leaving Yuzuru and Shoma.

        “Want to play games in my room?” offers Shoma, shrugging his shoulders.

        “Sure!”

* * *

        SHOMA that isn’t fair!” exclaims Yuzuru, his limbs flailing everywhere as Shoma slides into first place in Mario Kart at the last moment.

        “I was holding back,” Shoma says, deadpan.

        “Holding back,” Yuzuru asks, a competitive glint in his eyes, “one more time!”

        “Don’t cry if you lose again,” Shoma teases.

        Yuzuru loses, badly, just as Shoma is about to gloat, Yuzuru turns, a devilish glint in his eyes. He utilizes his long noodle arms to reach across the bed and attack Shoma. Shoma practically squeals as Yuzuru tickles his sides. “HOLDING BACK NOW?” Shoma squirms on the bed and kicks Yuzuru in the stomach lightly. “Oh, now it’s on.” Yuzuru straddles Shoma and tickles him mercilessly.

        “Mercy, mercy,” Shoma exclaims, his cheeks flushed. Yuzuru pinches Shoma’s cheeks for good measure as the two of them let their laughter subside. Yuzuru slowly realizes the position he’s in and his face turns red to match Shoma’s cheeks. “Yuzu? Are you okay, you’re turning red. Do you need your inhaler?” Shoma’s hand reaches out to touch Yuzuru’s chest, checking his breathing. Yuzuru’s heart constricts and if he wasn’t going to have an asthma attack before he very as well might have one now.

        “Ah I’m fine Shoma, I got a little too excited about extracting my revenge,” Yuzuru rolls off of Shoma and collapses next to him on the bed. Shoma looks worried but nods at Yuzuru’s answer.

        “Did you win because all you do is stay in and play games?” jokes Yuzuru. Shoma looks mock offended and shoves Yuzuru lightly.

        “Stop it, Mr. Headphone Man, we’re all allowed to be obsessed with something.”

        I think I’m obsessed with you Shoma, Yuzuru thinks to himself. He turns to face Shoma and notices that Shoma is flushed red. It hits Yuzuru that he might have said that aloud. “I mean--I think you skate really well and I’m obsessed with--” Yuzuru gestures wildly, trying to distract from the subject.

        “Do you like me Yuzu?” asks Shoma shyly. Yuzuru goes silent, does he like Shoma? He thinks that Shoma is adorable. But it never crossed his mind that he might romantically like Shoma. He found Shoma cute, right? It was a platonic thing, a thing where he found Shoma cute like a puppy. Right, he thought that Shoma was his puppy, a cute small animal that made him want to squeal. Also someone with a very cute butt, a handsome jawline, deep brown eyes--It hits him and Yuzuru feels very stupid, he may be able to ice skate but he can’t exactly navigate this whole emotional thing.

        “Uh,” Yuzuru quite literally rolls off the bed, lands on the ground, gets up, bright red and dashes straight out of the door. Yuzuru wants to hide in his room and never leave, imagine the headlines, “Japan’s Top Skater Realizes he has Feelings.” He does the next most logical thing in his frazzled state, knocks on Javier’s door, panicking and close to being hysterical.

        The door swings open and Javier looks very confused, “Yuzuru? What’s wrong?”

        “Shoma--I” he motions with his arms, trying to convey to Javier what happened.

        “Come in and take a couple deep breaths first,” he motions to his bed as Yuzuru plops down.

        “I--I very stupid. Shoma is cute boy. Like a puppy,” Yuzuru begins, trying to gather his thoughts and explain them in English.

        “Yes, he is very cute.”

        “Yes, yes cute, cute. But he very cute, handsome I think,” Yuzuru turns red again.

        “Yuzuru, did you realize you like Shoma?” asks Javier. Yuzuru nods and puts his head in his hands in despair.

        “What can I do? I like my small friend. I have curse feelings,” Yuzuru dramatically flings himself onto Javier’s pillows and begins to moan to himself in rapid Japanese.

        “Yuzuru, did you just leave Shoma’s room?”

        “Yes, I play game there. There I finally know I have feeling for Shoma,” says Yuzuru. It dawns on him that he left Shoma without an answer and Yuzuru feels very very stupid. How could he do this? Shoma probably thinks he’s an idiot. He just left without explaining and now he’ll think Yuzuru is weird and will never want to see him again. Shoma will be awkward and won’t let Yuzuru play with him. All of his hard work to help Shoma open up straight down the drain.

        “Stop thinking so hard, what did you say? What happened?”

        “He ask if I have feeling. I say no word back. He hate me now! I go back to my room and be alone. I come out only to skate,” Yuzuru says, he covers his face with a pillow.

        Javier sympathetically pats Yuzuru’s back, “So he asked if you liked him, you didn’t respond and just left?”

        “Don’t remind me,” Yuzuru says miserably.

        “Well, you should tell him how you feel so you don’t leave him confused.”

        “No--he won’t even want to look at me.”

        “Stop being dramatic, go back and just tell him how you feel. Worse case scenario he rejects you and you move on. You can still admire his butt from afar. Now go.”

        “You can’t make me!” Yuzuru clings to Javier’s bed sheets and Javier rolls his eyes. He doesn’t get paid enough for this. Javier whips out his phone and dials a number. It rings a couple of times and a distressed voice answers.

        “Javier-san?” answers Satoko, she sounds a bit flustered. “I was about to call you. Do you know where Yuzuru is? I tried to call him but he didn’t pick up.”

        “What’s up? He’s right here with me, he seems to be talking to himself in Japanese.”

        “Shoma has locked himself in the bathroom, Keiji and Kana are trying to get him to come out. He said something about Yuzuru?”

        Javier turns to the pillow that is covering Yuzuru’s face and yanks it off, “I think I know what happened. Yuzuru will be there in a second.”

        “No Javi, where are we going?” Yuzuru asks confused as Javier tugs him off the bed.

        “You made Shoma cry, now fix it. I will walk you there if I have to,” Javier says. Yuzuru looks torn and Javier gently pushes him towards the door, “Tell him how you feel, I think he returns your feelings.” Something comes across Yuzuru’s face, mimicking his focus before skating. He nods to himself and pushes the door open.

* * *

        Yuzuru stares at the door in front of him and steels his mind in preparation. He opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Satoko and Kana pressed up against the bathroom door while Keiji paces. They make eye contact with Yuzuru and look at him helplessly.

        “We tried to convince him to tell us what’s wrong but he only says your name,” explains Satoko.

        “Could you help us get him out? We’re worried about him, he sounds extremely distressed,” asks Kana. Yuzuru nods his head and Keiji makes eye contact with Yuzuru. He motions for the other two to leave.

        Keiji walks closer and places a hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder, “I respect you Yuzuru, but if you hurt Shoma I will kick your ass.” Yuzuru just nods and Keiji smiles tiredly, “Both of you just need to admit you have feelings,” Keiji shuts the door behind him.

        Yuzuru sits next to the bathroom door and he hears rough intakes of breath and Yuzuru’s heart clenches. “Shoma-kun it’s me,” Yuzuru says softly.

        “Y-yuzu?” asks Shoma, his voice rough from crying.

        “I’m sorry Shoma, can you open the door?”

        “N-no, you must hate me,” Shoma says, tears evident in his voice.

        “Shoma, I don’t hate you. I need to explain,” Yuzuru says. His panic from before completely disappearing, an odd sense of calm comes over him. The door creaks open and Shoma’s messy hair pokes out. Red eyes appear next, small arms wrapped around Shoma’s legs as he blinks at Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s heart stings as he realizes he caused this to happen.

        “Did I make you hate me?” asks Shoma nervously, his voice so quiet, it’s almost inaudible.

        “I could never hate you Shoma,” Yuzuru says, he gently moves Shoma’s hair from his face and uses his sleeve to wipe his tears. He scoots closer until his knees touch Shoma’s. “Shoma...I like you. I like you a whole lot,” Yuzuru pauses and takes a deep breath. “I like the way your hair curls around your head,” he runs his hands through Shoma’s curls. “I like the way your cheeks turn red,” he gently pinches the lower part of Shoma’s face that is red. “I like your eyes, your jawline, even your chapped lips,” his hands trace gently over every feature he mentions. “I like watching your flip and cantilever, the way you go from shy to mature and sexy,” Yuzuru turns slightly red. “I even like the way your velvet pants hug your butt.” Shoma giggles softly.

        “I like you too Yuzu,” Shoma leans in and pecks Yuzuru’s lips.

        Yuzuru sits in shock and then smiles, “I’m sorry for bailing on you.”

        “It’s okay, I’m sorry for springing the question on you so suddenly. Now let’s get off the floor so I can redeem myself for crying.”

        “If it makes you feel any better I rolled around in Javi’s room in despair.” Shoma laughs at the thought.

        He hugs Yuzuru suddenly and pinches his butt. “That’s in revenge noodle man. Now I know why you were so flustered about seeing me in that costume.”

        “That’s not fair!”

        “Neither are your costumes,” Shoma exclaims.

        “Are you saying that my costumes do it for you?” teases Yuzuru. Shoma turns red when he realizes what he said. Shoma just buries himself in Yuzuru’s shoulder.

* * *

        Shoma ends up wearing tight jeans at the suggestion of Yuzuru. If Shoma’s shirt flies up and shows a bit of Shoma’s stomach and his butt, Yuzuru is not complaining. “So the tight pants huh?” teases Javier as they watch Shoma perform.

        "Shut up, he has a nice butt okay,” says Yuzuru.

        “I’m glad that you can touch his butt and stop staring at it now,” teases Javier. Yuzuru rolls his eyes and punches Javier’s shoulder.

        “Be quiet, I’m watching him perform.” Javier grins and watches Shoma skate. Yuzuru meets Shoma’s eyes and Shoma smiles shyly. Yuzuru’s stomach is doing cartwheels as he smiles widely back. “I’m glad it worked out for you.”

        “So am I,” Yuzuru says as he watches Shoma make his way over to him. Yuzuru waves goodbye to Javier and makes his way behind the curtain to ensure they won’t be seen. He looks back to make sure Shoma is following him and is back hugged by the shorter skater.

        “I think you liked those pants a little too much,” teases Shoma. Yuzuru turns around and pecks Shoma on the lips.

        “So what? I’m allowed to now.”

        “Okay swan boy, I can’t wait for you to go be all beautiful out there. Then I can make inappropriate comments about you too.”

        “Did you just call me beautiful?” Yuzuru asks, squeezing Shoma’s hand as they walk to get water.

        “I’m allowed to right?” Shoma giggles. Yuzuru answers with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I stare at Shoma’s butt sometimes. He’s such an amazing skater and I feel awful when my eyes are drawn to his booty. Also let me know if you want me to attempt to write a more naughty continuation.


End file.
